gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
PL-XXX00 Prometheus Flame
A counterpart of it's rival brother, the FL-XXXEND FALAK. Theme is similar to Gundam Fighters Technology & Combat Characteristics Armaments ;*Prometheus Flame :Both the Hands and Lower-parts of the arms ignites into flames, this allows an burst stream of immense heat as a blaster melting any foe that isn't protect with ablative armors. ;*Promethean Burst :Creates a huge blue spherical Particle-Beam by placing both hands near the chest. The Promethean Burst engulfs any mobile suit that stands before it and potentially can destroy an vessel. ;*Prometheus Flaming Claw :The armor concealment block on its arm envelopes into five claw-like fingers burning hot blue used as an anti-physical weapon slicing thick plating like hot butter. Special Systems & Features ;*EMFS : ;*Holographic Targeting System : Unique Aspects ;*The Predator System :An remodelled system of the G.E.N.U.S. counterpart. This is an special system feature when the pilots Harmonic levels goes to high this is wear he/she unlocks the machines potential. These significantly overall increases the units combat according to Survival instincts who ever uses the machine that ridiculously further increases the pilots ability such as reflexes, control & combat as the pilot will certainly go into battle cry berserks, in this case of scenario the machine has somewhat have it's own brain that can force the pilot to use it's instinct not only by that the machine is capable of moving on it's on if failed. While this system isn't able to further increase the pilots spiritual awareness this surpasses other types such as Innovator, New Type & SEED in terms of overall combat effectiveness. :This system is a double cutting edge technology however there is one risk, if this system is used for far too long, this could kill the pilot from heavy burden stress, due to it's body having great control movability which can worn out the pilot & being far too forced to use the Predator System that the machines tells the pilot to "FIGHT" if only the pilot has regained Consciousness. :The current Pilot reaction speed is estimated 0.71 as he/she is capable of controlling the machine very fast this is also good for Melee combat seizing the opportunity to quick slash attacks making the enemy unable to block, however there is another alternative choice of using this system without gwtting killed is when the pilots conscious mind thinks about his/her destiny and the will to survive (Similar to Survival instinct). In this process green/bluish particles coming out of units body and finally the machine changes form gaining Energy Wings that can be used for long range melee combat or shielding along with the head having like Prometheus Fire coming out. ;*Huma Loco(M) System :Developed by N.A.T.U.R.E.. This System was first used & tested to LSMS - 0012 / C SOULWEAVER the system has been greatly improved as this allows the machine to move smoothly & quickly gaining new fighting techniques based on human history. Just like a human motion movements allowing the machine to use human movements such as "Back kick" or fighting styles. History Notes & Trivia